fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Speedway Rush
Mario Kart: Speedway Rush (in Japanese: マリオカートスピードウェイラッシュ Mario Kāto: Supīdou~Eirasshu) is the newest title of Mario Kart, which was developed by Nintendo, along with the help of Sapphire Dragon Inc., being released for the Nintendo Switch, having the classic racing genre. It's the main 9th installment in the series, and the thirteenth overall in the series. This is the second Mario Kart title to be released for the Nintendo Switch and the first title to be included in a console with another game already existing. A minor new feature introduced in Mario Kart, was the Riptide mode which lets the player turn its kart into a motorboat and ride the surface of water, as opposed to the underwater driving mechanic. Thus some courses have two ramps that lead to different paths, one is the surface path and the other for the underwater one. However, not every course has that function. Otherwise, no new gimmick was added unlike most recent games, as this compiles various features that were present in each game, for example, the Special Items from Double Dash!, the Mission Modes in Mario Kart DS, the aforementioned underwater and gliding mechanics, the kart customization and coins from Mario Kart 7 and the antigravitation from Mario Kart 8. Similar to Mario Kart 8 and its Deluxe version, Speedway Rush! sees the addition of four new cups, the Bell and Cherry Cup which belong to the Nitro Courses and the Egg and Feather Cups, belonging to the Retro Courses, only that they are unlockable instead of being Downloadable Content. Gameplay Mario Kart: Speedway Rush, as mentioned before, brings the same classic gameplay and elements, having identical controls as in Mario Kart 8: Deluxe. Players pick their favorite character, and choose a specific kart, and can opt to use the default settings or customize the parts of the vehicles, such as tires, gliders, motors and propellers for the motorboats. Each vehicle and part has certain advantages and disadvantages the player can use to their liking, as sometimes they are mere aesthetic. After picking their favorite character and vehicle of preference the player can pick a cup out of the 12 ones, though 6 are available from the start and the other half needs to be unlocked. The main premise is the classic one, being the first to reach the finish first. Much like in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 the number of players in a race is twelve. However, the courses have different shapes, tracks and length, and they are filled of Item Boxes that, as expected, grants the player an item that can help go further on the race. However, the items one can get is actually determined on the position of the player in the race, for example, if the player is in the first place, they will usually have defensive enemies such as Bananas and Fake Item Boxes, while the ones that are in a lower place will receive more offensive and quirky items such as Shells and Mushrooms. On the Double Cup mode, which can be unlocked after winning all the Nitro Cups in 50cc, lets the player experiment a past feature; the ability of having two characters racing in a single, taking the gameplay from Mario Kart: Double Dash, in where a character drives and its partner stands on the rear of the car, taking charge of the items, and even including the old exclusive items. It should also be noted that there are some coins scattered during the course, and the player can pick them up, which they can raise the speed, but if you crash onto another player's kart, you'll lose coins. Being hit from an item makes you lose them too. Some other minor mechanics such as the halfpipe tricks, being able to look backwards and gliding in the air, riding in the surface of the water or diving underwater return in the track, being indispensable to progress on. Below there's a table that shows the point spread after reaching to the finish in a certain place, as it's varied and depends completely on the place. The higher your place is, the more points you receive. The player who has the most points is the winner of the golden cup, followed by the second and third place who receive the silver and bronze cups. Characters NOTE: Characters that are named in Bold mean that they make their first playable appearance in a Mario Kart Game and the characters labeled with an asterisk (*) mean that they are unlockable. Mii Here in Speedway Rush! a maximum of four Miis can be saved per data, and the player can switch them out, without the need of sticking with a single one. Alternate Costumes Similar to Mario Kart 8, Speedway Rush provides a wide selection of palette swaps and alternate costumes that can be adjusted to the liking of the player. They do not affect actual gameplay though. Alternate Costumes can be bought at the Shop and doing so, it instantly unlocks every costume. TanookiMario3D.png|Tanooki Mario Fire_Mario_not_Fire.png|Fire Mario Tanooki_Luigi_3D_Land.png|Tanooki Luigi Ice_Luigi.png|Ice Luigi Cat_Princess_Peach_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|Cat Peach ACL_MK8_Red_Yoshi.png|Red Yoshi Yoshi_-_Orange.png|Orange Yoshi Ground_Pound_Yoshi_YBA.png|Yellow Yoshi 20111220163914!Cyan_Yoshi_YBA.png|Cyan Yoshi Blue_Yoshi_.png|Blue Yoshi MKDX_Purple_Yoshi.png|Purple Yoshi ACL_MK8_Pink_Yoshi.png|Pink Yoshi Black_Yoshi_.png|Black Yoshi White_Yoshi_YBA.png|White Yoshi Brown_YoshiSMWWii.png|Brown Yoshi BlueToadd.png|Blue Toad YellowToad_MP9.png|Yellow Toad GreenToad.png|Green Toad PurpleToad.png|Purple Toad Ssb_gx_capt.-toad.png|Captain Toad Captain_Toadette.png|Captain Toadette Blue_Bowser.png|Blue Bowser BlossomBowser.png|Blossom Bowser Meowserr.png|Meowser SMO_Art_-_Bowser.png|Tuxedo Bowser WarioWareWii.png|Biker Wario Mona_warioware.png|Paparazzi Mona ExcursionLuma.png|Apricot Luma ACL_-_SSBSwitch_recolour_-_Luma_1.png|Red Luma Green_luma_flipped.png|Green Luma SMG_BlueLuma.png|Blue Luma Assist_LumaSMWWii.png|Co-Star Luma Polari_MKDB.png|Polari Paratroopa_-_New_Super_Mario_Bros.png|Paratroopa ACL_MK8_Blue_Koopa_Troopa.png|Blue Koopa Dark_Bones_New_Render_by_Pokerninja2.png|Dark Bones King_Boo.png|Mansion King Boo Kaptain_k_rool_transparent_by_pavlovs_walrus-d9bmj5x.png|Kaptain K. Rool MKDX_Blue_Shy_Guy.png|Blue Shy Guy MKDX_Light_Blue_Shy_Guy.png|Cyan Shy Guy MKDX_Green_Shy_Guy.png|Green Shy Guy MKDX_Yellow_Shy_Guy.png|Yellow Shy Guy MKDX_Black_Shy_Guy.png|Black Shy Guy BoomerangBroNSMBU.png|Boomerang Bro. FireBro_(1).png|Fire Bro. Red_Magikoopa_New.png|Red Magikoopa Green_Magikoopa_New.png|Green Magikoopa Yellow_Magikoopa.png|Yellow Magikoopa YellowSprixie.png|Yellow Sprixie Princess BlueSprixie.png|Blue Sprixie Princess CyanSprixie.png|Cyan Sprixie Princess RedSprixie.png|Red Sprixie Princess OrangeSprixie.png|Orange Sprixie Princess PurpleSprixie.png|Purple Sprixie Princess MKDX_Gold_Mario.png|Gold Mario Default Partners Much like in Double Dash! The player can play with the "Double Trouble mode, which lets you play with two characters in a car. By general, the partners are default and they share an exclusive item akin to them, having a default name to them. The player can however, switch the partner to it's liking. In the Mii's case, the player can customize the exclusive items and change the name of the team. If a player hasn't unlocked one of the default partners, then the character can be partnered with anyone, sticking with the default team name of the first character. Mario Bros. SR.png|Mario Bros. (Mario & Luigi) Pretty Princesses SR.png|Pretty Princesses (Peach & Daisy) Partners in Crime SR.png|Partners in Crime (Wario & Waluigi) Dino Duo SR.png|Dino Duo (Yoshi & Birdo) Royal Demons SR.png|Royal Demons (Bowser & Bowser Jr.) Wild Apes SR.png|Wild Apes (Donkey Kong & Funky Kong) Galaxy Dynasties.png|Galaxy Dynasties (Rosalina & Sprixie Princess) Shroom Servants SR.png|Shroom Servants (Toad & Toadette) Fun Monkeys SR.png|Fun Monkeys (Diddy Kong & Dixie Kong) Classic Enemies SR.png|Classic Enemies (Koopa Troopa & Goomba) Baby Bros. SR.png|Baby Bros. (Baby Mario & Luigi) Baby Monarchs.png|Baby Monarchs (Baby Peach & Daisy) Mischievous Babies.png|Mischievous Babies (Baby Wario & Donkey Kong) Little Cosmos SR.png|Little Cosmos (Baby Rosalina & Luma) Juvenile Turtles.png|Juvenile Turtles (Larry & Wendy O. Koopa) Crazy Turtles.png|Crazy Trurtles (Iggy & Lemmy Koopa) Mean Turtles SR.png|Mean Turtles (Roy & Morton Koopa) Blue Magicians SR.png|Blue Magicians (Ludwig Von Koopa & Kamek) Quirky Masks.png|Quirky Masks (Shy Guy & Nabbit) Skeletal Figures SR.png|Skeletal Figures (Dry Bones & Bowser) Dynamic Duo SR.png|Dynamic Duo (King Boo & Petey Piranha) Air and Ground SR.png|Air and Ground (Lakitu & Monty Mole) Road Buggies SR.png|Road Buggies (Wiggler & Honey Queen) Weapon Porters SR.png|Weapon Porters (Spike & Hammer Bro.) Fraternal Turtles.png|Fraternal Turtles (Boom Boom & Pom Pom) Old Saviors SR.png|Old Saviors (Toadsworth & Cranky Kong) Sunshine Friends SR.png|Sunshine Friends (Pianta & Noki) Marine Livings SR.png|Marine Life (Blooper & Cheep Cheep) Glamour Ladies.png|Glamour Ladies (Pauline & Mona) Metal Alloys SR.png|Metal Alloys (Metal Mario & Pink Gold Peach) Miracle Scientists.png|Miracle Scientists (Dr. Mario & E. Gadd) Round Leaders.png|Round Leaders (King Bob-Omb & Big Bully) Croco Band SR.png|Croco Band (King K. Rool & Kritter) Aqua Dino Riders.png|Aqua Dino riders (Plessie & Dorrie Unexpected Enemies.png|Unexpected Enemies (Joe & Rex) Unlocking Criteria Much like in the Super Smash Bros. series, there are two ways to unlock an character, one is determined on how many races were won. and the other consists on clearing certain missions or winning some cups. After clearing an unlocking criteria, the player must race against the character in a course and the player must come out victorious to unlock the opponent. Courses Speedway Rush sees the addition of four new cups: Two Nitro cups and two Retro cups, increasing the total of 36 circuits to 48 circuits in a Mario Kart Game, excluding the DLC courses from Mario Kart 8.. Six of these cups are unlockable, with the Mushroom, Shell, Banana, Flower, Egg and Bell cups being available at start. To unlock the cups, the player must earn an antecedent cup, for example, to get the Star Cup ,the player needs to wim the golden Mushroom, Flower and Egg trophies, and same goes for the retro courses. Nitro Courses Retro Courses Items Not an exception in this game, Speedway Rush features a wide variety of items, some returning ones and other completely new ones. The game also sees the returning feature of exclusive items, originally added in Double Dash, each one unique to a certain character. The items are also determined on the position of the player in the race. Exclusive Items A returning feature from Double Dash! was the use of Special Items, but they were renamed to Exclusive Items as these are unique items that can be only used by certain characters. Joe the Shark, Rex and the Mii are the only character that can use all of the exclusive items though. these items are obtained randomly, usually halfways the race. Some of them are offensive, while others are defensive and a third of them is for speed matters. Each exclusive item is usually shared by 3-4 characters, though not neccesarily shared by the same default partner. Modes Grand Prix Much like past Mario Kart installments, Grand Prix is the main mode of the game, in where 5 engine classes are split, those being 50cc, 100cc, 150 cc, Mirror Mode and 200cc, last two which are unlockable, obtained after getting a gold trophy on all 150cc cups, and a gold trophy on every engine class cup, respectively. Players can also race in multiplayer or in online mode for the Grand Prix mode as well. The rank of the cup is determined on how well you've driven during the four races in a certain amount of time, as this is required to unlock some characters. Time Trial Time Trial is a mode in where the player needs to complete a course in the fastest time as possible. At the beginning of each race, the player is given three Mushrooms. When competing against a expert ghost, if the player manages to arrive first to the goal than the ghost while exceeding five seconds, the player will unlock a harder version of the ghost. Players can also race against ghosts of other players across the world, or even against themselves. Versus Versus Mode is a free mode, as the player can race in a single course, or in a random order. Here the player can also set their own rules such as the appearance of items, deactivating them and setting the difficulty of the racers, as well as activting the "Double Trouble" mode which features the mechanics from Mario Kart: Double Dash! They can also set the number of races played. Up to 4 players can play at once in this mode. On the Double Trouble mode, only karts and ATVs are available to play as. Tag Team Racing is also a new mode in where it lets you pick 3 of your favorite characters, and when one of them clears a lap, you'll then race with the second character and so on. Battle Mode Speedway Rush brings a whole variety of modes that can be considered as minigames, some of them returning from past Mario Kart games and others being completely new. Battle Modes are played on special arenas rather than courses, named Battle Courses. In most modes the palyer can either play individual or split into two teams. Battle Courses Speedway Rush sees the addition of 16 Battle Courses, eight of them being new and the other eight being returning tracks, with one from each game, with the exception of Mario Kart 8. Mission Mode A returning mode from Mario Kart DS. In the game, players have to complete a certain number of missions which are useful to test the player's abilities o nracing, varying from simple ones such as picking up coins to other harsh ones such as racing against a character in a small amount of time. Much like in it's origin game, there are eight levels, the first one being easy for beginners to the last one which is much harder., and each level has eight different missions that they need to clear to unlock the Boss Battle, i nwhere they fight against the boss. Clearing all missions, including the boss of an level makes you unlock a new character. Level 1 Online Mode As depicted, Online Mode is the mode in where one or two players can play over the internet against other players or friends. Here, players can usually compete each other to win races, cups or the Battle Mode. They can also team up as well, as there's various ways to play in Online. Player is granted with a certain amount of VR/BR points which indicates the rating of Versus and Battle Modes, starting at 1000 points by default, that can either go up or down, depending on your placement in the races and how well you play with. Rating is also influenced on who do you play against as well When it comes to courses, the player can vote to race on three different courses, or pick random courses. If more than one player picks a course, there will be a roulette destined to choose the course that will be played on. Players with friends can also set thier own rules as well. The player can: *Race in Versus mode, being either Double Trouble and Tag Team Racing mode, be either worldwide, regional or with friends. *Opt to make a custom tournament once 11 racers join in. *Chat via voice along with other players. *Set Special Tournaments Special Tournaments A feature similar to the Mario Kart Wii Tournaments, in where the player can set small tournaments with their friends, so it can influence on the VR rating. However, Nintendo can also host tournaments each two weeks , notifying players in their Switch menu. Once the player opts to play a tournament hosted by Nintendo, they will have to wait in a room, while they choose their favorite character and custom karts. After it's done, players have to clear some tasks such as racing against a boss and similar others. Players can also view a rank system as well as previous ones from previous tournaments. Clearing a Special Tournament will grant the player special exclusive items, such as Kart parts or Mii costumes. Karts Since Mario Kart 7, Kart customization was a new feature added, in where it lets you change various parts of the karts, such as the car body, tires and gliders. Each combination sets a certain amount of stats, which are split into Speed, Acceleration, Weight, Handling and Traction. Speedway Rush also introduces exclusive karts to certain characters and brings past karts as well. Each kart raises a stat and decreases another to make them balanced, so usually the maximum number possible of kart stats is 1.25 and the minimum is 0. Custom Karts can be saved in the game as well, and there are 3 types of vehicles: Karts, Bikes and ATVs. For the Double Trouble mode, karts will be altered so that they can be together in a single kart. There's an in-game shop run by a usual Mario enemy, that lets you purchase more parts with your coins gathered in the races. Vehicle Body Tires Gliders Note: Vehicles marked with an asterisk (*) mean that they can change color depending on the character. Driver Statistics Much like Mario Kart 7, Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, drivers have their specific stats and are displayed with a gauge. These stats are divided into 5 sections: *Speed: The top speed of the vehicle. *Acceleration: When in a standing position, it's the rate of the vehicle it takes to reach its top speed. *Weight: The Weight of the vehicle. Heavy drivers can knock away lighter ones. *Handling: The turning ability of the vehicle. *Traction: The grasp of the vehicle, indicating on how much stable they can be in the floor, and will slip lesser in the ice. It also indicates the traction of the vehicle when going off-road. The values are ranged in a scale between 1 and 10, and Miis can be ranged depending on their size and body build. Feather weights have the highest Acceleration, handling and Traction but the lowest weight and speed stats, while Heavy weights have it reversed. Medium characters are simply balanced. Stats on the table are reported for using the Standard Kart, Tires and Glider. Body Frame Sizes Depending on the character, the size of the vehicle can vary, same as the hitbox range. Mii, again depend on how tall and fat are they. Character Artwork Joe the Shark Artwork.png|Joe the Shark Artwork by Drybones157 Rex Mario.png|Rex Artwork by Drybones157 Gallery Mario_Kart_Speedway_Rush_Logo.png|Beta Logo Category:Mario Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Sapphire Dragon Inc.